


Promises Don't Mean A Thing

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [1]
Category: General Hospital, Tru Calling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Sam McCall 100 Drabble Series. Written for the Soap Fan Fiction 2011 Challenge. Each drabble will feature Sam with a different man, some from GH, some from other fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Don't Mean A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.

Fandoms: Tru Calling/General Hospital  
Title: Promises Don’t Mean A Thing  
Characters: Harrison Davies and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Harrison/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Harrison’s promises don’t mean anything to Sam, if he doesn’t keep his word.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Tru Calling of General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 197 words without title and ending.

Word used: OVER

Drabble # 1: *Promises Don’t Mean A Thing*

He was the type of man who never settled down. He didn’t want kids and that had been okay with her, until the day she turned up pregnant.

When Sam had told Harrison that she was pregnant, he had laughed at first, not believing her.

But when she had gone for her annual check-up a few days later and had brought Harrison with her the doctor had confirmed it to be true: Sam was pregnant.

Even before the doctor had said the words that would confirm her pregnancy, Sam had already noticed Harrison withdrawing from her.

When they left the doctor’s office she had known that it was over, that Harrison couldn’t handle the idea of becoming a father.

She watched as he left that night and when he tried to apologize, Sam shook her head and said, “You’ve never lied to me, Harrison, so don’t start now. Your promises don’t mean a thing if you can’t back them up.”

Harrison left and as Sam watched him from the bedroom window, she rested her hands on her stomach as she said, “It’s okay, little one, I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”

The end.


End file.
